


Home For Tea

by BookGirlFan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan





	Home For Tea

"I'm home!" John called up the stairs, letting the door close behind him. His shoes thudded up the seventeen steps, some more heavily than others as a consequence of the heavy bag he carried in one hand. 

Sherlock looked up from his contemplation of his joined hands. "Were you gone?" 

John stood in the doorway, staring at him in disbelief. "I've been out of the country for three weeks." 

"That would explain the lack of tea." He held his hand out imperiously. 

John just looked at it incredulously, expression darkening to a scowl as he caught on. "No, Sherlock, I am not making you a cup of tea when you can jolly well get your own! I am going to my room to unpack!" He stormed out of the room and up the second flight of stairs. 

Sherlock retracted his hand, deciding against making his own cup. John made it better anyway.


End file.
